


Sleep well, my love

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, RivaMika Week, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're spending New Year’s Eve in a different city and he brings wine and food for a broken soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep well, my love

**Author's Note:**

> For RivaMika Week 6, Day 7  
> The Moon / “The heavenly body gives birth to illusions and dreams.”  
> The Star / “She embodies the giver of hope in our lives.”  
> The Sun / “The sun illuminates the path to happiness and good tidings.”

He knocks on the door, juggling with two glasses, two bottles of wine and food, and waits for her answer. The light coming under her door told him she was still awake and most probably doing nothing. When the door opens, the woman stares at the wine and raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me as if you have better plans, brat,” Levi says, not impressed with her cold expression.

She moves, letting him in and closes the door. “I don’t like merlot.”

“She can say ‘ _thank you’_ and behave as a nice person; but naturally, Mikasa Ackerman always finds something to whine.” An arrogant and condescending snort serves him as a pause while searching for a corkscrew —or so she guesses when he opens the mini bar. “Do you understand how hard it is to find wine or food today? At this hour? So bear it and drink, woman.”

“Why aren’t you at the party and where did you get food?” She opens one container, smelling the food.

“I was bored and at the party,” Levi replies, handing a plate with cake.

“Stolen food?”

“Live a little, Ackerman,” he says amused and handles to her the second bottle. “Gewürztraminer, right?”

If Levi has wanted to leave her speechless he’s succeeding. Her pause is long and her scrutiny deeper than he expected.

“How did you know?” She asks for the wine, but her eyes linger on his face as if she questions something else.

“We have known each other for a long time, Mikasa, of course, I know,” Levi answers both questions.

For the first time in that week, she smiles. It’s a soft, calm and real smile.

They traveled a week ago, their business demanded more time and they’re spending New Year’s Eve in a hotel, miles away from their friends. He noticed something was odd since they meet at the airport, his usually quiet companion had puffy and red eyes and looking like she hadn't slept at all —and her boyfriend wasn’t at her side, as usual, kissing her and hugging her like a teenager; a reminder that she wasn’t available, in Farlan’s words. Those days Levi saw her struggling with unwanted emotions, avoiding the topic and ignoring her phone. Then, Eren and Armin called Levi to be sure she was okay. He had seen _this_ coming for awhile; her uncontainable happiness faded over the year to troubles-in-paradise and finally turning in what he suspects is the ending.

Mikasa knows Levi knows.

The cold weather calls for a warm seclusion in the room, but Mikasa goes out to the balcony with the wine. Levi takes two cozy blankets and follows her, wondering if there’s anything he can say or do to help her. The electric heater is on and he sits next to her, clinking glasses with her as she requests.

“It’s a shame we don’t have a starry night,” Mikasa says, looking at the sky.

“Waning gibbous it’s good enough.” His words catch her attention.

“The moon?” The woman at his side asks and he nods. Her eyes move from his face to sky. “If we squint, we can see some stars too.”

The celebratory sounds find a way to them, and he guesses the year had ended but none of them congrats the other for the New Year. He likes their mutual understanding, and how she talks about anything and everything, leading their conversation. Mikasa smiles and laughs; her mask cracking a little. She doesn’t hide her pain and he doesn’t push her.

“What have you been reading this week?” She asks before taking a big bite of his food. He grumbles, faking disgust and biting the food in her fork.

 “Re-reading. _A Song of Ice and Fire_ ,” he answers after swallowing. Her face tells him she doesn’t know the saga; the indignation in his voice is quite endearing. “How dare you?”

She shrugs and he’s a bit offended with her lack of basic knowledge about the Starks and company.

“Game of Thrones? You have to be kidding me! Not even the HBO series?” He inquires, giving her a second chance.

“Oh! Armin has the books and Eren loves the series. I wasn’t expecting such devotion from you, Mr. Ackerman.”

“What were you expecting?” He frowns unsure if he’ll like her answer.

“I wasn’t expecting something, but this is kind of cute.”

“Shut up brat! I’m not cute!”

The sudden warm in his face is new and he goes inside the room for the gewürztraminer bottle, hiding from further observation. The last thing he needs is Mikasa Ackerman reading his face.

He chuckles when she shouts, “Don’t be shy, Levi. You’re adorable!”

Levi has missed her teasing and irreverence. If he can choose, no matter how much he likes silence, the quiet side of Mikasa would be allowed only if she’s happy, otherwise, he can and wants to deal with her feisty nature. For a moment, his eyes find her; the light reflexes in her long, thick, and dark lashes. People always talk about her eyes, striking indeed, but their frame mesmerizes him. When she’s inquisitive or mischievous, the way she blinks adds a powerful effect.

“We have to fix your sin. Tomorrow, without fail, you’ll borrow my books and read them. I may even add questions for your performance evaluation.”

“I should be special if you’re lending me books willingly,” she teases.

“You’re not.” He grins and fills her cup, avoiding her quizzical expression, and she hits his arm. “You look like shit.”

Her laugh fills the night.

“I feel like shit.” She leans her head over his shoulder and her words come lighter. “I miss Eren and Armin, but I’m glad to be here. Back at home, people would be all over me every second, because he and I… you know. Thank you for giving me space and time, Levi.”

He nods and puts his arm around her shoulder, warming her.

When the sun rises they’re still on the balcony, wrapped so comfortable in the blankets. Mikasa rests her head in his lap and looking serene and fragile, and sleeping at last. It seems unreal, but they talked the whole night. She listened to his stories and opened her heart, telling him her troubles and trusting with him her fears and resolutions.

Levi had hoped that eventually his feelings for her would go away; loving a _taken_ woman wasn’t his smartest decision. Then again, he never had a word in the matter, his stubborn heart fooled him.

Behind the buildings, a still quiet sun rises, welcoming the day and the moon fades in oranges and reds. A new year had begun and he indulges a dream. His hand moves and he loses himself in her existence, stroking her hair. The stunning sight doesn’t capture his attention; she defeats the view of the sky.

“Sleep well, _my love_. Sleep well.”


End file.
